


The Closer

by DongBangGot7



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance?, and super bad, super super short, wrote this in like 5minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongBangGot7/pseuds/DongBangGot7
Summary: Wonshik takes a step towards the other, with one thought in mind: I must make him mine.(Super-super short LR Drabble)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A super small thing, I literally wrote this in like 3-5minutes (unbeta)  
> Just go inspired since The Closer MV, and the MV Making Film

Wonshik fakes another smile and a nod at whatever Mr.Jung was drowning on about his daughter, obviously wanting Wonshik to go on a blind date with her -something about merging companies with marriage. Wonshik glances up, and that when he sees him. A pale ethereal creature, on the balcony overlooking the throngs of dressed and dolled up guest. Honestly, the beautiful male would of gone unnoticed if not for the stark red hair, Wonshik thinks to himself. But now that Wonshik has spotted the male, he couldn’t look away.

Excusing himself, not caring if he was interrupting the middle aged man, Wonshik climbs the stairs, still eyes on the silent male. Making it up to the top, Wonshik stops himself at the corner to just stare, afraid he would ruin the moment. Afraid the moment he makes a step towards the beautiful male, he would just vanish out of Wonshik’s life. Wonshik studies the other male from head to toe, from the bright red hair, to the small pale face with sharp feline features, to the poised posture and fingers lightly gripping the silver cup, down to the polished shoes the other was wearing back up.

Wonshik’s breath shortens as his heart skips a beat when the male turns towards him, staring straight at him. Wonshik feel like the background blur around the stranger, music stops, and people just freeze, as if time was frozen, and the only thing that matters to Wonshik is the beautiful male in front of him.

Wonshik takes a step towards the other, with one thought in mind: _I must make him mine._


End file.
